Successor's to the Storm
by Benjamin236
Summary: The storm is back and this time with new heroes as well as villains. Let's see how the legacy of the Storm is upheld.
1. Return of the Storm pt 1

Successor's to the Storm

**I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. **

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio"

_Chapter 1: Return of the Storm pt 1_

_Story Start_

_Konoha_

Night time has covered Konoha. The full moon was shining bright as well as the stars. Currently one Hiruzen Sarutobi was in the Hokage's Tower and was about to call it a night. Right before he could leave his office he felt a presence at the widow behind him. He knew who it was and decided that he might as well have this conversation now rather than later

"You know you can't keep doing this alone right?" Hiruzen asked the person who was sitting on the window seal.

"I have to until I find the others." the person answered.

"Do you even have a location as to where the others are?" Hiruzen questioned as he grabbed his signature pipe and lite it.

"Well from the readings two are actually here in Konoha." the person replied causing Hiruzen to think for a few seconds.

"Have you meet them yet?" Hiruzen asked before taking a puff of his pipe.

"Not yet but I hope it's soon. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen." the person answered as Hiruzen exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"You know. I have to say I'm proud of you." Hiruzen stated causing the person to smile a bit under his helmet.

"Well I'm proud of me as well. If that makes any sense." the person answered.

"Confidence is good to have. Especially in your line of work." Hiruzen said.

"I know what you mean." the person replied.

"Well get some rest. I know you've been working hard for the past few weeks." Hiruzen said to the person who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get some of these moves down. I have to say it's been hard." the person replied.

"You know you don't have to carry this burden alone right." Hiruzen stated as he turned to look at the person on the window seal. He saw the person was wearing red jumpsuit,with red boots, the sleeves on his suit was grey chain-mesh, on their hands were a pair of white gloves and on his left hand was what looked like a watch. On their head was a helmet which was shaped like a hawk and on his back was a blade. In front of Hiruzen was the Red Wind Ranger but he knew him as a close friend.

"I know old man but until the time comes. I have to." the person said as he got up from the window seal and looked at Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Very well Naruto." Hiruzen answered as he heard the blonde say power down. The ranger uniform that was once on him disappeared to reveal a blonde with spikey hair and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a red line outlining the suit.

"Nice cloths." Hiruzen commented seeing Naruto not in a orange jumpsuit.

"I know. It's what the wind academy students use to wear." Naruto replied.

"You should wear it instead of orange." Hiruzen said truthfully.

"I have a plan to but not at the moment. Besides right now I'm just an average academy student." Naruto answered seeing as his grades at the academy were average right now.

"But with that wind morpher it's a completely different story." Hiruzen commented as he had seen Naruto in action a few times while as a ranger and had to say that a few chunin would have a tough time fighting him.

"True but I don't want to rely on it. I want to be able to hold my own before morphing." Naruto answered.

"Good choice Naruto. Now I suggest you get some sleep. It's ten o clock and the genin exams are tomorrow." Hiruzen suggested as Naruto nodded.

"Night old man." Naruto said before leaving the room through the window.

_I just hope that whatever Naruto has to face in the future. He doesn't have to do it alone. _Hiruzen thought before going home and going to sleep.

_Ninja Academy _

It was the morning of the exams and Naruto was sprinting through the street's so he could make it on time. He was able to make it with five minutes to spar. Once he entered the room he saw a few of his friends.

"Hey Naruto." one Kiba Inuzuka called from his seat. Naruto went up to his friend and sat beside him.

"Hey Kiba. Akamaru." Naruto replied as he petted the small dog.

"Running late again huh Naruto." one Shikamaru Nara said from his seat.

"A little but I was able to make it so I can't complain." Naruto answered as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka entered the room each stating that they beat the other to class. The two made their way towards Sasuke and started to argue about who would sit beside him. Naruto once had a crush on Sakura but it went away a year ago.

"Sit down you two." Iruka Umino ordered as he walked into the class room.

"Now it's time to start the exam." Mizuki Touji stated as he started to pass out the exam papers. A hour later the written proportion was over with and right now the student's were being tested on the jutsu's. Naruto was now up for the jutsu proportion.

"Alright Naruto. Now perform the necessary jutsu to pass." Mizuki ordered as Naruto was able to pass no problem. Iruka gave Naruto his hiate and told him to report back tomorrow to see what team he would be on. Naruto went to Ichiraku's to celebrate that he passed.

_Ichiraku's_

At the moment no one was at the stand. Naruto walked in and sat down. A minute later Teuchi appeared at the front.

"So Naruto. How did the exams go?" he asked the blonde who showed him his hiate.

"I passed thanks to you and a few others." Naruto answered.

"That's good to hear. Now in order to celebrate here's a bowl on the house." Teuchi stated before giving Naruto a bowl of ramen. Naruto ate the ramen and was ready for more.

"Where's Ayame?" Naruto asked not seeing the waitress of the shop.

"Down stairs." Teuchi answered as Naruto nodded.

"Can I go down their or is she working on something?" Naruto questioned.

"Last time checked she's searching for the other two." Teuchi answered as Naruto got up and went into the back of the restaurant. He removed a board from the floor and started to walk down the flight of steps which lead him to the base Teuchi had build with what was left of the advance technology the past use to use.

"Hey Ayame." Naruto called as the brown haired girl was typing on the computer.

"Congratulations on passing." Ayame said while hitting a few keys on the keyboard.

"Thanks. How long have you been searching?" Naruto asked.

"Days. Ever since my dad put me in charge I've been trying to find the other power disk." Ayame answered.

"I'm sure you'll find them Ayame. Take a break or two. Your not your grandfather after all." Naruto stated as she was related to Cameron Watanabe.

"I know but I-" she started off before she heard a ping on the computer.

"I found them. I have a lock on them." Ayame stated while hitting a few more keys before the locations showed up on the screen. One was at a flower shop while the other was at a veterinarian office.

"So I take it the power disk chose two people right?" Naruto asked as he was trying to think of people who would be at the locations.

"Well the Hawk disk chose you right." Ayame said to Naruto who nodded.

"True. Well I'm off." Naruto said before leaving the ninja ops room.

_With Naruto _

He was currently heading towards the flower shop. He was hoping that whoever had the disk would actually come with him and hear him out. He walked in and saw a disk with a blue dolphin tail on it hanging around the neck of one Ino Yamanaka.

_Just my luck. _Naruto thought before approaching her. She had turned around to rearrange a flower pot.

"How may I help you?" Ino asked politely as she had her back turned towards the person behind her.

"You know talking to somebody with their back turn is rude right." Naruto said causing Ino to turn around and face him.

"Naruto...What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Look Ino. I need you to follow me." Naruto stated in a serious tone to the blonde.

"Follow you Naruto. Like I'll follow the dead last around." Ino answered.

"They still call me that." Naruto said.

"Well just because your trying to act serious doesn't fool me." Ino replied.

"It's very important Ino." Naruto said trying to make sure she followed him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm busy doing other things." Ino answered as Naruto decided to leave.

_Maybe I'll have a better luck at the veterinarian office._ Naruto thought before going over to the office.

_Veterinarian office_

Naruto walked into the office and saw one Hana Inuzuka who at the moment was going over a few papers. Naruto was looking around and didn't see the disk with the yellow lion face around.

"Looking for something Naruto?" Hana asked.

"Nothing in particular. Hey is Kiba around?" Naruto asked the older Inuzuka who shook her head no.

"He left a few minutes earlier saying that he was going to do a assignment for class. I found it weird seeing as the academy was over but I guessed it may have been a extra credit assignment." Hana stated to the blonde who nodded.

"Thanks for the info." Naruto said before leaving the office in a hurry. Naruto noticed that the sun was starting to set.

_Now where is Kiba? _Naruto thought to himself while making his way to the academy only to run into Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki. Have you seen Kiba anywhere?" Naruto asked as Mizuki who looked shocked for a quick second. Naruto noticed it but decided not to act on it.

"No I haven't. Did something happen?" Mizuki asked.

"He said he had an extra credit assignment to do." Naruto answered.

"The academy is over for now so I don't know what your talking about Naruto?" Mizuki replied before leaving in a shushin.

_Someone's guilty. I have to find Kiba and fast._ Naruto thought to himself before going to see the Hokage.

_Hokage Tower_

Naruto arrived to the tower to see multiple shinobi outside the tower. Night time has officially fallen over the village.

"Now find whoever took the scroll and bring them to me alive!" Hiruzen ordered as his shinobi left the tower in a blur.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"Someone took the forbidden scroll." Hiruzen answered as Naruto was able to piece things together.

"Mizuki tricked Kiba into taking the scroll old man. I'm going after him." Naruto stated to the Hokage who nodded.

"Very well Naruto. Be safe." Hiruzen said to the blonde who nodded.

"Don't worry. I will." Naruto said before leaving the tower in a blur as he was now looking for Kiba.

_Forest area outside Konoha_

Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru were now holding on to the forbidden scroll waiting for Mizuki to appear. He was told that if he did this then he would be able to chose what team he would be on. A few minutes later Mizuki appeared and stated that he needed the scroll.

"So Mizuki. I got the scroll. So what team will I be on?" Kiba asked while holding onto the scroll.

"Give me the scroll and I'll tell you." Mizuki said as Akamaru started to bark.

"What is that dog saying?" Mizuki asked.

"That your lying." Kiba remarked as Mizuki decided to take the scroll himself. Kiba and Akamaru jumped back to avoid Mizuki's reach and started to run.

"Come back here!" Mizuki shouted while chasing the two.

_With Naruto_

He heard a shout and ran towards the spot he heard it come from. He saw Kiba and Akamaru were running away from Mizuki who had a demon windmill shuriken in his hand. Naruto decided that it was time to bring the Red Wind Ranger back to action.

"Ninja Storm. Ranger Form ." Naruto said in a calm tone as the Red Wind Ranger suit was on him.

"Time to go to work." Naruto said before entering the chase.

_With Kiba_

He knew he could fight Mizuki but with the scroll in his hand he couldn't. He was hoping something or someone would come and help him. It seemed his prayers were answered when someone in a red suit appeared in front of him.

"I'm here to help. You go hide." Naruto stated to Kiba who nodded.

"Where is he?" Mizuki asked himself while noticing the new person in the area.

"If you looking for Kiba then I'm afraid he left." Naruto answered.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Mizuki asked while looking at the person's suit.

"A hero." Naruto answered as Mizuki threw one of his demon windmill shurikens at Naruto who took the blow.

"Some hero." Mizuki commented as he noticed that the person's cloths were their but not the person.

"Up here." Naruto called before hitting Mizuki with a powerful punch which caused him to fly back a few feet.

"Give up." Naruto said to Mizuki who got back up.

"Never!" Mizuki shouted while throwing his second windmill shuriken only for Naruto to slice it in two.

"Game over." Naruto said in a cold tone before disappearing and reappearing behind Mizuki. Mizuki felt a large cut on his torso.

"You can come out now." Naruto called as Kiba and Akamaru walked towards the hero.

"Hey man. Thanks for the assist back their." Kiba said.

"Anytime. Now I have a quick question for you. Do you have a disk with a lion's head on it?" Naruto asked Kiba who dug threw his pocket to pull out the disk.

"Yeah. It was my dad's before he passed away. My mom gave it to me today as a gift. Why?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." Naruto answered as Hiruzen and two of his ANBU appeared.

"Here's the scroll. I'm sorry." Kiba said to the Hokage who nodded.

"It's not your fault boy. You were just following orders." Hiruzen stated as Kiba gave the scroll to the ANBU member.

"Also Hokage-sama. I found out that he has a disk." Naruto said to the leader who nodded.

"Kiba I advise you to follow the Red Wind Ranger. He has something he wants to explain to you." Hiruzen suggested to the genin who nodded.

"Follow me then." Naruto stated as the two left the scene.

_Ninja Ops_

Naruto had lead Kiba a waterfall. He told Kiba to follow him through it. At first Kiba wasn't sure but went with it. Kiba realized that he was walking on rocks rather than the water itself. Once he went through the waterfall Kiba saw that behind it was a very high tech place.

"Welcome to Ninja Ops." Naruto said to Kiba who nodded as he and Akamaru looked around.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kiba asked while taking a seat.

"Look this may sound weird but you have been chosen to become the Yellow Earth Ranger." Naruto stated to Kiba who had a confused look.

"A ranger. Wait my dad said something about it but he didn't really explain it." Kiba answered

"I guess your dad was chosen to be a ranger if the time were to arrive. It appears that it skipped his generation and passed it on to you." Naruto concluded.

"So how long have you've been a ranger?" Kiba asked.

"A year." Naruto answered.

"So what else-" Kiba started before an alarm went off. Naruto saw Ayame was at the monitor looking at what was causing the disturbance.

"Hey I've seen you from somewhere." Kiba commented while looking at Ayame.

"So what's wrong?" Naruto asked seeing the worried expression on Ayame's face.

"It seems something or someone has appeared in town." Ayame answered while trying to get an image of the person.

"So Kiba do you think you can handle being a ranger?" Naruto asked while handing him a wind morpher. Kiba thought about it for a few seconds.

"I'll make you proud dad." Kiba replied as he took the morpher and put the lion disk on the morpher.

"That's good to hear. Power Down." Naruto said as his suit disappeared. Kiba was shocked to see Naruto was the guy who saved him from Mizuki.

"Sign of trust Kiba." Naruto stated to Kiba who understood. Naruto was trusting him with his identity after all.

"I got a fix. Their near the Yamanaka flower shop." Ayame said to the two who nodded. "Also Naruto take this." Ayame said as she handed him the last wind morpher.

"Lets move." Naruto ordered as the Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru went to the flower shop.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

One Ino Yamanaka couldn't believe what was going on. This person had came into her house and was trying to kidnap her. Inoichi wasn't about to let that happen.

"Run Ino!" Inoichi shouted from downstairs. Where he was fighting off this person.

"I can't just leave you." Ino answered as she was now dressed in her shinobi attire.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" Inoichi shouted as this person had the upper hand. Ino then jumped out her window and made it to the roof top of the building next to the store/house. Ino noticed a few ANBU had entered the house only for them to be blown away.

"Foolish human." the person remarked while throwing Inoichi's body outside the store.

"What do you mean human?" Ino asked while throwing a few shuriken at her kidnapper who dodged them and then leaped up to where she was at.

"What can I say. I guess you can call me different." the person replied as Ino got a look at her kidnapper. Ino noticed they appeared to be a fat person except they had frog legs, and a frog head.

"What are you?" Ino asked in a scared voice.

"Your kidnapper." they replied before being hit by a gust of wind.

"Who did that." the alien demanded wanting to know who or what hit him.

"It was me." Naruto replied as he wore his Red Wind Ranger suit.

"Your going to pay for that." they replied before being hit by two yellow blur's which caused him to fly a few feet.

"Out of the way." Kiba said as he was in his Yellow Earth Ranger suit with Akamaru who also was wearing yellow armor that covered him.

"Power Rangers." the frog remarked as the yellow and red ranger nodded.

"Hey Hawk. Let's end this guy." Kiba said as Hawk jumped down with his sword drawn.

"Not today." the alien stated before letting out a huge gust of wind as he used it as a diversion to run away.

"Coward." Kiba said as he couldn't pick up his scent.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Ino who was off the roof.

"My father!" she exclaimed while going into the Flower shop to see if he was alright. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru went in as well.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked Inoichi who nodded.

"I'm fine. It's just that frog..human...I don't know what he was." Inoichi answered while getting up.

"He left when we were about to finish him." Naruto replied as Hiruzen appeared in a leaf shushin.

"I heard the noise." Hiruzen said while looking at the damage. He could tell it was from a wind jutsu.

"Do you know who that frog was. I've never seen wind jutsu with that much power." Inoichi commented while looking at the damage done to the store.

"Seems like my worst fear has come true. Come on Lion. Lets go." Naruto said as the group of three left the scene.

_Just who are you guys. _Ino thought while helping the ANBU members up.

_**?**_

Their was a person sitting in a chair with five other people walking around the room. They each were in their own thoughts when a familiar toad alien came into the room.

" I've just encountered the Power Rangers." the frog stated to the six in the room.

"Power Rangers you say." one said with interest in his voice.

"Yep. Their were two of them." the frog answered.

"I thought their would be at least five?" another person questioned as the voice was a female.

"Are you certain about this?" another asked in a calm tone.

"Indeed I am." the frog answered as the person in the chair rose to his feet.

"Power Rangers you say. Well this will make taking over this planet much more fun." the person said in a cold tone as the others in the room nodded in agreement. Soon the world will fall to their feet but only after they defeat the Power Rangers.

_And Cut_

**A/N**

**A Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Naruto crossover. It's something I've wanted to do and well here it is. I probably won't update it as much seeing as I'm focused on my other stories at the moment but hey I'll try to make time.**

**Any questions or comments leave a review and I'll reply.**

_Chapter 2: Return of the Storm pt 2_


	2. Return of the Storm pt 2

Successor's to the Storm

**I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers. **

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Robotic voice/Demon"**

_**Demon/Robot thinking**_

"Radio/Morpher"

_Chapter 2: Return of the Storm pt 2_

_Story Start_

_Ninja Ops_

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru are now back at ninja ops. At the moment the two were talking to Ayame and Teuchi about their encounter with their new opponent.

"So it was a alien." Teuchi stated as he was trying to make sense of the person they described.

"That's the only category I could put it in." Naruto replied as he wasn't sure what to categorize their new opponent.

"You two better get some rest. Tomorrow is the day you guys learn your teams." Ayame suggested to the two teenagers who nodded in agreement.

"Power down." the two rangers ordered as their suits disappeared and they were back in their regular attires and went upstairs to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They both went through the door in the back and ended up outside.

"See you later Kiba." Naruto said to the Inuzuka.

"Yeah. Night Naruto." Kiba replied as Akamaru barked which was his way of saying good night.

_Next day with Naruto_

He woke up in his apartment in Konoha. He went to his shower and got dressed. His attire was now a pair of black pants, a pair of black boots, a red shirt and a black vest. On his wrist was his wind morpher.

_I wonder whose going to be my jonin instructor. Man I hope it's Kakashi._ Naruto thought to himself as he left his apartment building and went to the ninja academy.

_Ninja Academy_

Naruto walked in and saw that Shikamaru was asleep. Choji was eating a bag of chips as usual. Hinata was looking attentive. Shino was silent like always. Sasuke was looking out the window. Naruto decided to sit in his usual spot. A few seconds later Kiba and Akamaru appeared and sat next to Naruto.

"Where's Iruka sensei?" Kiba asked while he took his seat.

"I guess where early." Naruto answered seeing Sakura come barging in and taking her seat next to Sasuke. Most of the girls seemed to be jealous of Sakura seeing as she took a seat next to Sasuke. Iruka walked in a few minutes later.

"Sorry I'm a little bit late class." Iruka said as he had a scroll in his hand. "The Hokage just gave me a modified list of the team placements."

"Modified?" Naruto questioned the teacher in the room.

"He made a few changes late last night." Iruka answered before picking up a sheet of paper and started to call attendance. Almost everyone was here except Ino Yamanaka.

"Has anyone seen Ino?" Iruka asked the class who shook their heads no.

"Sakura. Have you seen or heard from Ino today?" Iruka asked seeing as the two used to be friends.

"Not really." Sakura answered as she and Ino really didn't hang out like they use to anymore thanks to their 'rivalry' over Sasuke Uchiha.

"Very well. The genin teams are." Iruka started as he called out each team. Sakura was happy that she was on Sasuke's team along with Shino who didn't seemed phased by Sakura's screech. Hinata was sad that Naruto wasn't on her team seeing as her teammates were Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto was shocked that he and Ino were on the same team.

_I guess the old man is taking a gamble seeing as I didn't tell him Ino had the blue dolphin coin. Hopefully with us being on a team. Telling Ino the reason why she was attacked just maybe easier._ Naruto thought to himself as Kiba was having the exact same thought.

"I'm looking for Team Eight." A women with long black hair and red eyes called. Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru got up and followed the women whose attire was a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that was a dress which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to rose thorns. On her feet where a pair of black shinobi sandles as her konoha hiate was on her forehead.

"Here were are." Naruto announced to his new teacher who was counting her students.

"Where's Ino Yamanaka?" Kurenai asked as she thought she had three students instead of two.

"She maybe at her house." Kiba guessed not wanting to tell his sensei what happened last night.

"You maybe right. Well follow me then." Kurenai said to her new students as they went to Yamanaka Flower Shop in hopes of seeing where Ino was.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

The group of four arrived at the shop and saw the signs of a battle. Kurenai told them to follow her into the store. Once they were inside they saw the store had been badly damaged. Also they saw that Ino was helping her father clean up the soil that was on the floor.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Kurenai asked getting the two Yamanaka's attention.

"How may I help you?" Ino asked while putting the broom on the wall.

"I'm your sensei. Kurenai Yuhi." the women said before pointing to Naruto and Kiba. "And they are Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Who are your new teammates."

"So you two are my teammates huh." Ino commented as she was more focused on cleaning the store than her new team.

"What happened?" Naruto asked while looking at the damage.

"Some type of half man half frog came in last night." Inoichi explained while sweeping up a few broken pots into the dust pan. "He completely destroyed the place as you can see." as the male Yamanaka picked up the dust pan and put the broken pots in the trash can.

"Is it okay if we borrow Ino for about an hour?" Kurenai asked seeing as they were trying to clean up their shop/house after being attacked.

"I can't-" Ino started only to be cut off by her father.

"Sure you can. Besides I think she needs some fresh air anyway." Inoichi stated as the two have been working since six o clock this morning and haven't stopped since then.

"Okay. I guess." Ino said in a defeated voice as she wanted to help her father with the shop.

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better. I'll be happy to help you fix up your shop." Naruto said to Ino Trying to cheer the blonde up.

"Me and Akamaru will help as well." Kiba added on with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Well come on then team. Keep up." Kurenai ordered as the genin followed their sensei into a training ground.

_Training Ground 8_

Kurenai had lead her team to one of Konoha's many forest. The group was looking around at the tall tree's around the area.

"Well this is where you will be taking your test." Kurenai stated to her team who had shocked expressions on their face. They just graduated yesterday and now they had to take another test.

"What do you mean test? I thought we graduated from the academy?" Ino asked in a confused voice.

"What. You didn't think everyone became a genin now did you." Kurenai answered.

"So what happens if we were to fail this test?" Kiba asked.

"You go back to the academy." Kurenai said as if it were just that simple.

"So what is this test?" Naruto asked.

"You have to find me." Kurenai answered once again.

"So when do we take this test?" Ino asked.

"I'll test you tomorrow morning. Just be here by seven o clock alright." Kurenai said before leaving in a shushin of leaves.

"This sounds easy. We just have to find her." Kiba stated to his new teammates.

"It won't be Kiba. She's a genjutsu master." Naruto informed his teammates.

"How did you know that?" Ino asked with interest in her voice.

"A friend told me." Naruto replied before grinning as he was thinking about Kakashi Hatake.

"Look guys. I really have to go alright. I'll see you two tomorrow." Ino said before leaving Kiba and Naruto in the forest.

"So when do we break the news to her?" Kiba asked seeing as they were going to be working together in order to pass the test.

"If we pass then well tell her next week. Right now Ino is far more concerned with her home." Naruto answered.

"Priorities." Kiba commented seeing as if he were in the same situation then he would be doing the same thing Ino is doing.

"Yep. Now let's-" Naruto said before both Kiba and Naruto's morphers went off. Naruto brought his morpher up towards his face.

"What's going on Ayame?" Naruto asked through the morpher.

"The frog is back." Ayame informed the two wind rangers.

"Do you know where?" Kiba asked through his own morpher.

"Looks like he's searching for Ino." Ayame answered while monitoring the situation.

"Do you have a lock on Ino?" Naruto asked hoping that she wasn't to far away.

"She's a few feet away from your location." Ayame said to the two as they thought she would have left the forest by now.

"Will go now." Naruto replied as he and Kiba were about to move when they saw Ino walking towards them.

"What is going on? And who is this Ayame you were speaking to?" Ino questioned. Demanding what Naruto and Kiba were talking about.

"Long story." Kiba replied quickly not wanting to answer the Yamanaka.

"Oh. Don't try to dodge my questions Inuzuka. You two are going to tell me everything-" Ino said before being tackled by Naruto.

"And what do you think your doing?" Ino demanded wanting to know why she was just tackled.

"How did I miss." a person asked himself while walking on to the scene. Ino immediately recognized the voice and saw it was the frog from last night.

"You can't aim." Kiba taunted as Naruto and Ino got up and faced the frog.

"Let me take it from the top then." The frog said before inhaling.

"Move!" one Kurenai Yuhi ordered as she had stayed in the forest for a few minutes to see if her team were going to come up with a strategy. As soon as she said move the frog exhaled a powerful gust of wind which destroyed multiple tree's in the forest.

"Run Ino!" Kiba shouted as Ino ran towards the village in hopes that she would be able to get help.

"Running only makes this game fun." the frog stated before being blown back by an explosive tag. Kurenai regrouped with Naruto and Kiba who were in the tree's.

"Look. Whatever secret you guys have. I want to know. Not now but after this is all over." Kurenai said to her two male genin's who nodded.

"Well take this guys from here." Naruto said while jumping down to the forest floor.

"Leave it to use sensei. Can you make sure Ino's okay?" Kiba asked his sensei who nodded and went after her only female student.

"And who are you two suppose to be." the frog taunted not seeing them as a threat.

"You worst enemy. Ninja Storm. Ranger Form. Ha." Naruto said as he was now in the Red Wind Ranger suit. Kiba to was now in his Yellow Wind Ranger suit while Akamaru now had on his own armor.

"Power Rangers." the frog monster exclaimed. "Oh I'm so excited." he said before inhaling once again.

"Not this time." Naruto replied as he took out his blade. The frog exhaled as a powerful gust went towards Naruto who was able to use his blade to block the attack.

_How did he do that. _The frog asked himself before being hit by a hammer.

"Lion Hammer." Kiba announced while holding the new weapon at hand.

"Hawk Blaster." Naruto called as a gun like weapon appeared in his hand.

"You won't beat me." the frog proclaimed. "Kelzacks." he announced as multiple men in black jumpsuits appeared. The two rangers noticed that they had each wore a mask which covered their entire face.

"What are these?" Kiba asked while looking at the new opponents.

"Kelzacks but I didn't think someone would be able to use them." Naruto answered as he saw a few clips of the previous rangers battle with the henchmen.

"Attack." the frog ordered as the two rangers started to fight the alien henchmen. So far they were doing good but their were just to many.

_Time to even up the odds. _Naruto thought before throwing his blaster in the air. He brought his hands into the tiger seal. _Shadow Clone Jutsu. _Naruto thought as twelve clones of himself appeared. Each clone was wearing the Red Wind Ranger suit as well.

"Nice." Kiba commented while hitting a few of the Kelzacks with the Lion Hammer. Akamaru was using his enhanced claws to do some damage.

"You still won't win." The frog announced before being hit by a few shurikens.

"I'm pretty sure they will." Ino said while making her way to the field.

"Ino. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as the point was to get her away from here.

"Helping you." Ino replied before putting on a wind morpher.

"Don't tell me your a ranger to." the frog said before getting a nod from Ino.

"Ninja Storm. Ranger Form. Ha." Ino announced as she was now the Blue Wind Ranger.

_I have to thank Ayame for bringing me the wind morpher. I feel incredible. _Ino thought to herself as she looked at the small screen in her visor.

"That won't save you." the frog taunted before unleashing multiple balls of wind at Ino who dodged them.

"Akamaru. Lets do it." Kiba ordered as the two jumped back a few feet from the Kelzacks. Kiba's Lion Hammer was now gone.

"Duel Piercing Fang." Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru took off back into the fray as two yellow blurs went through the rest of the Kelzacks.

"Nice job Kiba and Akamaru." Naruto commented as they saw Ino was doing good holding her own.

"Let's finish this frog." Kiba said to Naruto dispersed the rest of his shadow clones.

"Agreed." Naruto replied before shooting the frog with his Hawk Blaster. Ino took the opportunity to go over to her team.

"You defeated the Kelzacks." the frog said in shock.

"Of course we did." Kiba answered as his Lion Hammer was now in his right hand once again.

"Sonic Fin." Ino called as her new weapon appeared in her hand.

"Time to put them together." Naruto ordered as the Sonic Fin and Lion hammer were the first to link up with the Hawk Blaster being the in front. Ino and Kiba each kneeled down beside the new weapon.

"Storm Striker." Naruto announced to his opponent.

"I'm so scared." the frog monster taunted not afraid of the new weapon.

"Fire." Naruto shouted as he pulled the trigger. A ball of red energy came out of the cannon and hit the frog head on thus causing his death.

"We did it guys." Kiba said seeing that the frog was history.

"Congratulations are in order." one Hiruzen Sarutobi stated as he appeared in front of the Wind Rangers.

"Right after they tell me everything." Kurenai added on.

_?_

"Whose idea was it for a frog?" a old man wearing black and silver armor asked while sitting on his throne.

"I believe it was Mizu's idea Tetsu-sama." a young man wearing black and green armor answered while leaning against a wall.

"He went against my orders so he was dead to me Sora." a young women wearing black and blue water replied as she was writing on a sheet of paper. On her hips were a pair of sai's.

"Their always dead to you once they disobey you huh." a young women commented as she wore black and yellow armor. She was sitting down on the floor. On her back was a pair of tonfa's.

"It wouldn't be Mizu if they weren't Raikou." a tall man said in a deep voice before coming into the room. They saw he wore a brown and black armor and on his back was a huge hammer.

"Has anyone seen Ryu?" the old man known as Tetsu asked not seeing his final general.

"Last time I checked. He was outside." Raikou answered.

"Can you get him for me Raikou?" Tetsu asked seeing the young women left their headquarters. She was now outside and saw a man wearing red and black armor standing on a top of a hill. She went up the hill to get him.

"Raikou. I take it Tetsu wants me." Ryu stated as he continued to look at the horizon.

"What are you looking at Ryu?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Hope Raikou. Hope that there is someone out their that can give me a fight." Ryu answered.

"I'll tell him your on the way." Raikou replied before leaving Ryu. Ryu felt a breeze blow in his directions for a few seconds.

_So you are out their huh. I guess I'll just have to find you._ Ryu thought before going back into their headquarters.

_And Cut_

**Chapter 2 is done. So far so good for Naruto and friends but with a new threat coming . Let's see how they handle this.**

**Also I will be doing a massive team-up event but that won't happen until part two. **

_Chapter 3: Don't walk away_


	3. Test and Resolve

Successor's to the Storm

I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"Robotic voice/Demon"

_Demon/Robot thinking_

"Radio/Morpher"

_Chapter 3: Test and Resolve_

_Hokage Tower_

Currently inside the Hokage's main office was Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Right now a debriefing was going on at the current time.

"I understand you have multiple questions Kurenai. Which I'm sure Naruto will be able to answer. Right now I need a quick debrief of what exactly was that monster doing in our village." Hiruzen stated as Naruto took the opportunity to say what was going on.

"I…no we, believe that it's the Space Ninja's that have come back." Naruto started off getting confused looks from everyone but Hiruzen who nodded before gesturing Naruto to continue. "Space Ninja's are alien ninja's from space. The previous Ninja Storm team was able to defeat them but at the cost of their powers but someone or something has started that regime again."

"How do you know it's these "Space Ninja's" I mean we do live in a world with demons after all." Kurenai replied earning a glare from Naruto for a few seconds before he replied.

"Catch." Naruto said before throwing a headband towards Kurenai who caught it. The cloth was a dark green where the metal had a weird marking on it with a slash going across it. "That's the symbol for Space Ninja's. The slash means that they went rogue. Similar to our system in a way except Space Ninja's are united as a whole rather than divided like our villages are."

"So can our shinobi handle these Space Ninja's? I rather not have to rely on you three for everything." Hiruzen said as Naruto had to think about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Shinobi's should be able to handle these Space Ninja's but I would say Power Rangers are more suited for the job." Naruto answered getting a nod from Hiruzen who was going to write this information down later.

"Look Naruto, Kiba, Kurenai-Sensei, and Lord Hokage. I didn't sign up to be a Power Ranger." Ino started off as she took off her Wind Morpher. "You can have this back Naruto."

"So what exactly did you sign up for?" Hiruzen questioned the blonde gave him a confused look. "You're one of my kunoichi who answer to me. You jump when I say jump and do not question it. This kunoichi world you may have envisioned yourself in where Sasuke Uchiha comes in and save you each and every time. No..that's a foolish fantasy you need to break if you intend on being one of my kunoichi. My kunoichi are woman of strength and intelligence. They're women who are not afraid to get the job done. Even if it means using their bodies to get it done or killing the target if they have too."

"I….well…you see…" Was all Ino could say in her attempt to come up with a reply before she excused herself and left the building.

"Do you have any problems with being a Ranger Kiba and Akamaru?" Hiruzen questioned the dog owner and his companion.

"No, I mean after my mom told me this Lion disk was my fathers. I always remember the times he would tell me that we all have a bigger calling and I think that being a ranger is that bigger calling for me. I mean it's the only link I have to my dad and I made a promise to my mother I would not let him down." Kiba said shocking Naruto and Kurenai with his answer. Naruto because he didn't know that Kiba could come up with something so meaningful and he was one of his close friends for crying out loud. While for Kurenai she was surprised to hear such a response from an Inuzuka. Their clan was known for their brawns, not necessarily their brains.

"So, what exactly is a Power Ranger?" Kurenai asked while looking at Naruto.

"They're peacekeepers in a way. Protecting the innocent, promoting peace when and where we can, and sticking to our moral code of not using our powers for personal gain. This is why we still need to train in the ways of being a shinobi." Naruto answered getting a approving nod from Kurenai.

"Can anyone become a Power Ranger? Are there any other teams like us out there?" Kiba said asking another good question in both the older experienced shinobi's mind.

"Well for our team being Ninja Storm. They're six of us overall. Me with the power of air, you with the power of earth, and Ino whose supposed to be the power of water. On record they're two other rangers who's supposed to have the power of Thunder and finally a green samurai ranger." Naruto answered before taking a breath and continuing his answer.

"Now for anyone becoming a Power Ranger. It's always under certain circumstances. Sometimes for people it's their destiny. Others they were in the right place at the right time or heck they have enough training. As for other teams, I can't even answer that myself. I mean there could be another team out there on our Earth and we could never run into them."

"Very well Naruto, that's enough for this Q&A session. You're dismissed, I mean you do have a genin test tomorrow." Hiruzen stated getting a nod from Kiba and Naruto who left the room and headed home.

"Lord Hokage, do you think I will be a good enough teacher for them?" Kurenai questioned as she was having doubts about taking a team now that she knew they were Power Rangers.

"I assure you that I would not had chosen you if you were not one. I know that you're still a rookie Jonin but you have earned that rank. Don't let them being "Power Rangers" bring you any doubt in your teaching. You're their Sensei and I feel as though they will need an anchor once these "Space Ninjas" start there advancements." Hiruzen said as Kurenai nodded as she was taking in the words the Hokage had just told her.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Kurenai said before smiling. She needed that bit of confidence boost.

"No problem Kurenai, now get some rest. I can assure you that you will need all the strength you can get." Hiruzen replied before Kurenai used the body flicker technique to disappear.

"Cat" Hiruzen said as a figure walked out from the right side of the room. The figure was a female with long purple hair and wore a Cat Mask. Her attire was that of an ANBU, she was one of his best agents.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Cat answered in a calm tone as she was ready for whatever assignment he was going to throw at her.

"I have a task for you to perform. The task being to observe Kurenai's team tomorrow and reporting back to me with your own assessment of them." Hiruzen ordered getting a nod from Cat.

"I will do as you command Lord Hokage." Cat replied before disappearing from his sight.

_It feels like change is coming to the Elemental Nations in a big way. I must not only prepare myself but my village as well. It's time for me to start training once again. I will not let my village fall to these monsters let alone have the weight of the world fall on three Genin shoulders at such a young age._ Hiruzen said to himself before debating whether to hold a meeting between his shinobi council tomorrow to tell them about this new threat. He also needed to speak with his former teammates along with Danzou. It was time for Danzou and his Root to start answering to him.

_Team Eight Training Grounds _

The Genin team of one Kurenai Yuhi assembled at the training grounds waiting for their Sensei. Kiba and Naruto were making small talk as Ino stood a few feet away from them. Ino was in her own thoughts as the conversation from last night was still playing in her head. The sound of wind blowing caught the groups attention as there Sensei appeared in the middle of the training field.

"Nice to see everyone is here early. Good, I can't stand people who are late. Anyway your test is a simple task. You must find me before noon if you want to pass. Good luck you three." Kurenai informed the group before fading into rose petals and dispersing into the winds.

"How are we going to do this?" Kiba questioned his fellow teammates.

"Can you track her scent?" Naruto asked as Kiba nodded while Akamaru barked in response.

"We got it but it's not a lot to go off of." Kiba answered getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright, let's move then." Naruto said as the trio started there run to find there Sensei in order to pass. Unknown to them they were being watched by on Cat ANBU agent.

_In the Village_

Right now the trio's trail had come to an end as Kiba stated that the scent was now gone. Looking around the team saw that they were in a neighborhood. To be more specific it was located in midtown.

"Okay, do you think that she could live in this area?" Naruto asked trying to get his other teammates input.

"I don't know Naruto, I mean me and Ino live in the clan district located in uptown. So this area is new to me." Kiba answered getting a nod from Naruto.

"Well." Ino said getting their attention. The first time she actually spoke to them today. "Most shinobi do live in midtown so it wouldn't be bad to assume that her house or apartment isn't around here. As Akamaru barked getting Kiba's attention.

"Yeah boy, I didn't know she spoke either." Kiba said getting a slap on the head from Ino.

"Let's focus here people, we need to find our Sensei. It's only eight o clock so we need to come up with a plan from here on out." Naruto stated getting a nod from both his teammates.

"How about we ask a few ninja's for help?" Kiba suggested to his teammates.

"Wouldn't that get us disqualified?" Ino answered back as she didn't want to get in trouble. Let alone sent back to the academy.

"I'm sure Kurenai-Sensei would have told us that when she was going over the test." Naruto said as he started to notice more people were coming outside to start there day. "Let's get a move on before certain parts of the village become crowded."

"Did someone say something about Kurenai?" A female voice asked getting the trio's attention. Turning they saw a young woman walking towards them. She wore a brown trench coat, a short brown skirt above a fishnet cloth which covered the rest of her body. Her hair was a shade of purple but the thing that stood out the most were her pupil-less light brown eyes.

"Y…yeah we were looking for her." Kiba answered as he actually stuttered but then again who wouldn't. She was a beautiful woman to say the least.

"Wait your Hana's brother right?" The woman replied trying to remember his name. "Kiba." As Kiba was shocked that she knew his name.

"Don't mind Kiba, his brain tends to melt when a woman is in front of him." Ino answered getting the woman's attention.

"Oh a girl with a bit of an attitude. I like that a lot, my name is Anko Mitarashi." The woman in front of them answered as Ino's eyes widen. In front of her was one of her father's associates. The way her dad would talk about her was one of the real reasons she wanted to become a Kunoichi.

"We're on a time limit Anko, we need help in finding Kurenai-Sensei." Naruto explained to the special jonin who nodded in response.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Anko joked a bit while loving the reactions they had when she had said that. "I'm kidding of course I'll help you. Kurenai need's some fun in her life. Now let's go!" As she had pumped her fist into the air before taking off.

"I like this woman, let's move." Naruto said before taking off after her with his fellow teammates following him.

_Interesting turn of events, not too bad asking others for help. Let alone of her closest friends without even realizing it._ Cat thought to herself while she started to follow this team to see what was going to happen next.

_With Kurenai_

Right now the woman was currently leaving a small restaurant after having breakfast. She had to admit that part of her was hoping that this team would pass. She had a feeling that it would be an interesting experience to say the least.

_Such a beautiful day._ She said to herself while seeing two blurs coming towards her. Looking closely she saw that it was her best friend Anko along with Naruto who was actually keeping up with her. _Don't tell me they actually talked Anko into helping them. If so I better step up my game then._ As she channeled some chakra around her form. Her entire appearance had changed, her hair was now brown, her ruby red eyes were now black, her skin was now tanned, and finally her attire was no longer that of a ninja but one of a civilian. Wearing a pair of black shorts, a pair of blue tennis shoes, and a sleeveless blue top. It looked like she had gone for a jog this morning.

"Slow down!" Ino called out getting Anko and Naruto to come to an halt.

"Yeah man….not everyone…is a stamina freak….or freaks." Kiba said while taking breaths in between each word.

"Quit your whining, besides fishcakes can keep up so no excuses." Anko replied getting a look of annoyance from Naruto.

"Maelstrom darn it.. it means maelstrom." Naruto answered frustrated that people always said his name meant fishcakes when clearly it was maelstrom.

"Whatever." Anko said brushing off Naruto's reply. "Anyway ruby is usually here around this time since she always gets breakfast from here."

"Ruby?" Kiba said in a tone that was more of a question. "Oh wait you mean Kurenai right."

"Who else could she be referring to dog boy." Ino replied in a tone that said she was annoyed that Kiba didn't get that Ruby was Anko's nickname for Kurenai-Sensei.

"Let's go in and see if the owner knows anything of ruby's plans for the day." Anko said as the group went into the restaurant. Walking pass Kurenai who had covered herself in a Genjutsu.

_I'm thankful Kiba isn't that advance with his Inuzuka training or else I would have been caught._ Kurenai commented to herself as someone like Tsume Inuzuka would have found her. _Now it seems like I may have to switch up what I do today._ As she started to jog towards downtown. Leaving her team along with Anko inside the restaurant.

_That was a good maneuver, not only did Kurenai cast a genjustsu on herself but to be able to pull it off with such ease and only waste a little bit of chakra at that. If this teaching thing doesn't work out, I could get her a place on my ANBU squad._ Yugao thought to herself as the team and Anko came out of the restaurant. She saw that Kiba and Akamaru were now in front of the group and started to head towards downtown as well. _The Inuzuka is pretty good I must say. Then again will have to see how he does in a more crowded place. Naruto is good as a leader. He's calm and collective along with being able to keep up with a Special Jonin at that. For the Yamanaka, she needs work._

_Unknown location_

The current leader of the Rogue Space Ninja was sitting on his throne at their headquarters. Their headquarters was a huge space ship that was located near the Village Hidden in the Trees. Lucky for them their cloaking technology was able to hide them from the ninja village they were near. Right now Tetsu was now thinking about the fact that Power Rangers were now on this continent that he wanted to rule.

"Master Tetsu." A male voice called bring him out of his thoughts and causing him to look at one of his generals. Wearing his usual black and green armor it was none other than Sora who wanted an audience with him. "I want to send down one of our new recruits to test the waters of these ninja villages."

"That sounds interesting." Tetsu answered before getting up from his throne. "Be sure they do not disturb any of my agents who are already on Earth."

"Very well Master Tetsu." Sora replied as he motioned for someone to come in. The alien in question was a robot who was painted green and purple. On their back was a pair of blade while on their waist was a blaster of some sort. Their facial feature consisted of a pair of green eyes and a mouth. Finally the last feature was the dark green headband that held the Space Ninja symbol with a slash on it. It was wrapped around their neck.

"**My name is Florence. I am ready to do my duty in exterminating the human race."** Florence answered before kneeling before Tetsu.

"Good to hear, now go down to this Village Hidden in the Leaves and kill those Power Rangers." Tetsu ordered getting a nod from Florence who was then teleported to the village.

"Where are the rest of the generals?" Sora asked not seeing or hearing Mizu, Raikou, Chikyu, or Ryu.

"Ryu went to go test his strength or something along those lines. Chikyu is investigating these tailed beasts he heard about. Mizu is in the village hidden in the mist. Finally Raikou is training some of the troops." Tetsu said informing his general who had control of the wind.

"Understood, I may have to find a hobby to do as well." Sora said before leaving the room.

_So far so good, I can only hope their personal interest do not take top priority._ Tetsu thought to himself while pondering about his next move.

_In Konoha 11:00am_

Right now the group of four, well five if you considered Akamaru was downtown at the time. So far the past three hours have been unsuccessful. I mean they looked in every store Anko said Kurenai usually goes to during her days off. The group was now at their wits end.

"Dudes, we're never going to find her in time." Kiba complained seeing as this situation was a bit hopeless at the moment.

"There has to be something we're not thinking of." Ino muttered to herself trying to think of something they could have overlooked.

"Well I'm out of here, as much as I would love to continue this, I have some sleep to catch up on." Anko said to the group as she was about to depart when Naruto snapped his finger.

"I have a plan but it's a bit crazy." Naruto started off getting Anko to stay as she wanted to hear this plan of his. "Since Kurenai-Sensei is known for her Genjutsu or at least is known for them. What if she's hidden in one."

"I like the way you think fishcakes." Anko said getting a glare from Naruto.

"Okay so if she under a Genjutsu, then how would we be able to find her." Ino said pointing out the flaw in Naruto's idea.

"We disperse it of course." Naruto replied like it was a simple thing to do getting a sigh from Ino.

"That would be a good idea." Kiba said getting a smirk from Naruto. "If we didn't have an hour left."

"Look guys, leave it to me." Naruto replied as chakra started to surround his form. "I got this." Was all Naruto could say before the chakra surrounding him dispersed. It was a cool sight to see how his chakra was scattering across downtown.

"What did you just do?" Anko questioned never seeing something like that done before. Let alone the fact that Naruto seemed to still have a lot of chakra left.

"Well I suck at Genjutsu, but I do know how to disperse them by using chakra so that's what I did." Naruto answered getting a shocking look from Ino and Kiba.

_Oh how deadly Naruto would be if he could refine that technique._ Anko commented to herself while remembering how Sensor shinobi would use sending pulses of chakra as a tracking method.

"So did you move or whatever you call it do something?" Ino questioned as there were no results so far.

"Yeah it hit something but I'm not sure what." Naruto answered before telling the group to follow him.

_If Naruto could refine this technique, he would be deadly. It seems as though he couldn't sense me though which is a good thing. Hearing Ino fill in that role of the "negative" person was good to see as well. You do need someone who will point out those flaws._ Yugao thought to herself while observing the team. Right before she could start to follow them she sensed something was wrong but couldn't place it. She shook off those thoughts and continued her current objective.

_With Kurenai_

She was enjoying her evasion of her genin team. Right now she was sitting on one of the many benches the downtown district provided. Looking at the clock she noted that her team had only one hour left before time was up.

_Well at least they tried. Then again if the teams weren't switched at the last minute then I'm sure Shino and Hinata would have been a major help in the team passing along with Kiba._ Kurenai commented to herself as she was unsure as to how to train this team now that the tracking team she had envisioned was now gone. _I should get a move on-_ Kurenai said to herself before feeling chakra was over her form. Causing the illusion she had on to shatter.

"How did this happen." Kurenai muttered to herself as someone's chakra was able to overpower hers. It didn't make any sense, since there were only a few people in the village who could do that.

"You can blame fishcakes her ruby." Anko said as Naruto, Ino, and Kiba smiled at the fact that they were able to find there Sensei.

"Amazing, well since you've found me and was able to convince Anko to help you. Team eight has officially passed my test." Kurenai said with pride in her voice.

"Way to go you brats. I knew I could lead you to victory." Anko stated as she was counting this a win in her own book.

"**I believe congratulations are in order."**A emotionless voice said getting not only the civilians attention but the few shinobi in the area as well. They all looked at the source of where the comment came from and saw Florence.

"What the heck are you man?" Kiba asked while not liking where this thing was about to go.

"**I am a robot of course."** Florence said as though it were common knowledge. **"I am here to eliminate the Power Rangers. My second objective is to kill the human race."**

"Sorry buddy but that's not going to happen." Anko replied back while taking out two kunai's and getting into a fighting stance.

"**For Master Tetsu, I will defeat everyone who opposes his will." **Florence answered while pulling out his blades and started to charge towards Team Eight and Anko. During his rush he was forced to dodge a sword swipe that almost took off his arm.

"For those who attack my village, I must show no mercy." Yugao stated as Anko smirked at seeing one of her few friends appear.

"Kiba, let's move man." Naruto whispered getting a nod from Kiba as they started to back away from the fight.

"**Interesting, let's see if you can keep up."** Florence commented before he started to attack Yugao who was able to keep up with him easily.

"If this is the best you have, then allow me to end this now." Yugao replied before back flipping as two more Yugao's appeared from thin air. Each of them holding a sword in their hand.

"**Please, do not think so highly of yourself." **Florence said before his blades started to glow purple before doing a slashing motion with them which caused purple energy to shoot towards a few civilians. Right before the blast could make contact a blur of Yellow and Red rescued them just in time.

"I believe we're the Rangers you're looking for." Kiba said getting a growl from Akamaru.

"**Indeed, now fall." ** Florence answered as he was about to shoot them with his blaster only to feel three slash marks on his body.

_My blade barely went through his armor._ Yugao thought to herself while thinking it was time to take this battle up a notch. She was also glad that Kiba and Naruto were able to change into their Ranger form with no problem. This was going to be interesting to see what they can do in this form.

"**Humans."** Florence commented as he shrugged off the damage only to see his targets were gone.

"Down here." Kiba said before he and Akamaru shot up from the ground hitting Florence with a double piercing fang.

"Up here." Naruto called before hitting Florence with a vertical slash. Florence was able to take the damage. Florence landed on the ground with his blaster in his right hand and sword in his left.

"**I believe the emotion I am feeling is excitement."** Florence announced getting confused looks from his opponents. Florence started blasting them. Anko and Kurenai were able to dodge the blast with ease. Ino on the other hand was barely able to move out the way.

"Ino, I order you to get out of here right now. You're no use to this fight." Kurenai ordered as Ino couldn't say anything. She was once again useless in this situation.

"Yeah blondie, move it or lose it." Anko added on before sending a few snakes towards Florence who felt the animal coil around him before purple energy gathered around his form. Causing the snakes to turn into smoke, which meant they were back in the summoning world.

_Too many civilians in the area. _Yugao thought to herself as that was the main reason she along with Anko and Kurenai were holding back. _I need to find a way to end this now._

"Yellow, we need to end this now." Naruto said to Kiba who nodded.

"I'm with you on that one." Kiba answered back as right before he could move he was hit by Florence who was now displaying a great amount of speed. Akamaru was about to strike only to be hit with a blast from the blaster Florence was carrying.

"Yellow." Naruto called before sprinting towards Kiba with his sword out. Florence on the other hand turned his attention to Naruto and decided to clash with him head on.

"**The chances of you winning are slim. Accept your fate and die already."** Florence stated as his blade started to take on a purple glow.

"No chance am I going to lose to you." Naruto answered as he started to channel chakra into his blade as the two separated from themselves before charging at each other once more. This time the swords caused a shockwave of energy to blow everyone back including Naruto and Florence.

_No more being useless Ino._ Ino said to herself pulling out the Wind Morpher she never got to give Naruto back. _Time to show the world that I have what it takes to make it in this world._ As she looked around to see that all the civilians were now out of the area. This meant she could change with no problem now.

"Hey bucket head, how about we go a few rounds." Ino called getting everyone's attention.

"**I do not waste my time the weak."** Florence remarked before noticing the Wind Morpher.

"Sorry but that doesn't describe me in the slightest. You're about to face a woman with resolve so be scared robot because you're going down." Ino answered before morphing into her ranger form.

"**Entertain me then."** As Florence charged towards Ino who was quick to summon her Sonic Fin.

"Freeze for me." Ino shouted through the Sonic Fin as it caused Florence to freeze in place.

"**This will not hold me." **Florence answered as he was able to start moving towards Ino.

"Oh I know that." Ino said while she was making a few hand signs. Both Kiba and Naruto seeing them also started to go through them as well.

_What technique is that? _ The three older woman said looking at what was about to happen.

"Shadow Battle." The trio said as Akamaru growled in agreement as a shoji wall appeared in front of Florence. Naruto started off with slashing Florence in the back leaving a deeper cut in the robots back. Continuing from the point Akamaru was able to hit a powerful slash to his right leg while Kiba went for his left arm. Finally Ino was able to wrap it up with three powerful slashes that ended the battle.

"Shadow Battle complete." Ino said as the shoji wall disappeared as Florence was shown to be dying.

"**Master Tetsu…Sora…thank you." **Florence said before exploding.

"That was awesome." Anko said after seeing how these Power Rangers were able to get down in a fight.

"Indeed." Kurenai replied as a few shinobi along with the Hokage were now on the scene.

"It seems like everything was handled." Hiruzen said looking at what was Florence or at least what remained of him.

"Yeah, hey where were you guys anyway?" Anko questioned as she guessed that they would had been here as soon as the robot attacked.

"A barrier was blocking us from entering." Hiruzen answered getting a nod from the three woman.

"So how did you gals defeat that missing shinobi?" Asuma asked as that was the thing his father had told him.

"We had help from the Power Rangers." Anko answered getting a confused look from a few shinobi.

"Power what?" Asuma said not getting that at all.

"Their right-." Anko started off only to see the heroes wearing primary colors disappear.

"It's fine Anko, will worry about them later. Right now I want what a sweep of the village in case more missing shinobi think they can get the drop on us." Hiruzen ordered before the shinobi's around him vanished, following the orders they were just given.

"Glad you were able to come just in time old man." Naruto commented as he, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru walked onto the scene.

"What were you two brats?" Anko questioned as Kurenai decided to speak.

"Long story short, meet the Power Rangers." Kurenai answered as Anko seemed to now have a look of excitement in her eyes.

"I knew running into you kids would be good but oh man. We're going to have so much fun together." Anko said as she was scheming as to how to torture these kids.

"You will not say anything about them being Rangers Anko. This is a secret of the utmost importance, as a matter of fact I would say S-Rank to make things clear." Hiruzen answered getting a nod from everyone there.

"I'll hand in my report later today." Yugao said before leaving the sight.

"So, can we go out to celebrate?" Kiba asked getting a laugh out of Naruto.

"As long as Naruto's buying then I'm down." Ino answered before running towards a restaurant nearby.

"What do you mean I'm paying? Oh heck no, that's Kiba's job." Naruto said before running that way as well.

"Yeah that's my…hey…no fair. Kurenai-Sensei is paying, isn't that right boy." Kiba said getting a bark of agreement from Akamaru. As the duo took off after their teammates.

"Come back here you four!" Kurenai called before deciding to chase after her team.

"The will of fire burns bright within them. Don't you think Anko?" Hiruzen asked while observing the scene.

"Yep, and this will of fire is hungry so come one old man. You're so paying for lunch." Anko answered as Hiruzen was now being dragged to an early lunch at his expense.

_End Episode_

**Took forever to post this and I apologize. I didn't really have a plan for this story. Heck I just wanted to post the first two chapters to get them out there but hey it seems like people are now interested in it so the past two weeks. I've been outlining this story and I have to say you guys are in for a treat. I'm going to go back and redo the first two chapters since they're not up to this quality like this chapter is. Hopefully this chapter showcases that I've become a better writer since those first two chapters.**

**Anyway I plan on doing some interesting things. Starting off with adding more Ninja Academies which means more Rangers down the line outside of the original six. Also I had the idea of adding another Power Ranger team as well but I'm still working that out. If it was going to be a team then it would be the Alien Rangers…well Kakuranger for the Sentai fans out there. Finally I wanted to in cooperate some Kamen Rider elements. Nothing heavy for anything like that, more or less the concept of a single hero using armor to fight the villains as well.**

**Leave a review, comment, or shoot me a PM if you want to. Let me know your thoughts about the chapter itself. The good, the bad, and the in between. I already have a character in mind for Crimson Thunder but Navy has been a toss-up between a few people.**

**I'm going to work on developing the main three along with Kurenai Sensei in these future chapters. I made Kurenai a rookie Jonin since I want to evolve her character some more. **

**Things set in stone, by the time the Chunin Exams start, the Thunder Rangers will be together by then. As for the Samurai Ranger, I'm going to let that simmer a bit. As for who the Samurai Ranger is going to be. Well I've hinted at that in my previous chapters. So it's not going to be a huge surprise. **

**That's about it folks, again sorry for not updating but here you guys go. I hope that you enjoy and a quick shout out to SHONENJUMP; they have been on me to update this story so thank them when you get the chance to. I will be updating my story Second Chances and then going to update X-Force before updating this one so it may take a week or two at most. So please be patient folks.**

**Later folks**

_Next Episode: Mind Games_


End file.
